1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor cycles and more particularly to a locking cap for the engine crank case of a motorcycle where a key is used to enable disengagement and removal of the cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional mechanisms for locking a motorcycle's crank case cap have several disadvantages. Conventional crank case caps require that a key is turned in a lock in one direction, usually counterclockwise to unlock the cap. The key must thereafter be turned in the opposite direction to lock the cap to the fuel tank inlet. Thus, the cap is usually rotated counterclockwise with the key in the lock and rotated in the opposite direction, also with the key in the lock. This required rotation of the cap is particularly cumbersome and awkward since the cap key is typically carried as a part of a key ring or chain and the crank case cap is normally on a part of the motorcycle that is not readily accessible. Thus, on a motorcycle, it is not convenient, when adding oil or checking the level of the oil in the crank case, to loosen and tighten the cap by turning it with a key in the lock. An alternative method of removing the crank case cap is to first unlock the cap, then remove the key from the lock, twist the cap to remove it from the crank case, check or add oil to the crank case, and then replace the cap by twisting it onto the crank case inlet. Now the key is again inserted to lock the cap in position. This also is inconvenient in that it requires the cap to be turned again to complete the procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking crank case oil tank cap for a motorcycle that can be removed and replaced without twisting. Thus, removing and replacing the cap is more easily done because it does not have to be turned either clockwise or counter-clockwise when removing or replacing the cap.
A further advantage of the present invention, as contrasted with other locking caps, is that only three major members are required, not including the key mechanism. The principal components are a cap with a key mechanism associated therewith, a rotatable member operatively connected to the key mechanism, and a third member coupled to the rotatable member for holding a dip stick. Other locking crank case caps for motorcycles require more major components.